US-113
*Performers **Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"International super-villain," Greg Proops **"Sultry double agent," Wayne Brady **"Baby-faced assassin," Colin Mochrie **"A man known only as 'The Puma'," Ryan Stiles Games *Let's Make a Date **Wayne - Bachelorette **Greg - President Clinton **Colin - Gradually being eaten by soldier ants **Ryan - A masochist *Film Theater and Television Styles **Scene - Greg is a farmer who comes to complain to Ryan, a neighboring farmer, about some giant killer bees coming from his barn **Styles used - Horror, Kabuki, Elvis, Sesame Street, Greek tragedy **Styles heard by Drew but not used - Pornography **Other style suggested - B-Movie *Hats **Performers - Greg and Wayne on one side, Colin and Ryan on the other : File:113_-_Hats_1.jpg File:113_-_Hats_2.jpg File:113_-_Hats_3.jpg File:113_-_Hats_4.jpg File:113_-_Hats_5.jpg File:113_-_Hats_6.jpg File:113_-_Hats_7.jpg File:113_-_Hats_8.jpg File:113_-_Hats_9.jpg File:113_-_Hats_10.jpg *break *Weird Newscasters **Colin - "Burn Nightly" **Greg - Captain Kirk **Wayne - On a video tape that's speeding up and slowing down **Ryan - "Skippy Bartholomew" - An excited rock star in front of a big crowd *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Wayne sings **Subject - Postal Worker (profession you wouldn't normally sing songs about) ***Song 1 - Latin - "Mail" ***Song 2 - 40's Boogie Woogie - "Put It in the Slot" ***Song 3 - Tina Turner - "Hey Man, Tie Up Your Dog" *break *Helping Hands **Performers - Ryan and Drew, with Ryan's hands provided by Colin **Scene - Ryan is a pet care guru teaching Drew how to look after his dog Points *Let's Make a Date - Deduct 100 points from Ryan *Film and Theater Styles - 2000 Points to Greg and Ryan *Weird Newscasters - 500 points to everybody Winners Ryan and Colin : File:113_-_Winners.jpg Game Times Recurring Themes *Clinton jokes - Greg's does a spot on Bill Clinton in Let's Make A Date *Political Satire **In Let's Make A Date, Greg is Bill Clinton **In Hats, Colin becomes Abraham Lincoln with mask included *Drew Carey Show references **In Hats, Greg imitates Mimi from The Drew Carey Show. **In Greatest Hits, Ryan welcomes viewers watching 'The 24 Hour Drew Carey network' **In Helping Hands, Ryan in character mentions to Drew that he watches the show all the time; and expresses his love for Mimi and his own character on the show. *Network Jabs - Ryan dubs ABC 'The 24 Hour Drew Carey Network' *Weird Newscasters stories - "Our top story today: a national study shows that balding men make the best lovers." *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "Hi. We'll return you to the 24-Hour Drew Carey Network in just a moment, but first..." References *Referenced in Let's Make a Date **President Clinton **Bob Rafsky **Monica Lewinsky **Yoo-hoo! **Rain Man *Referenced in Film and Theater Styles **The Exorcist (1973) **Elvis **Sesame Street and Ernie & Bert *Referenced in Hats **President Lincoln and The Gettysburg Address **Lucky Charms **Dr. Seuss, Green Eggs and Ham, and The Cat in the Hat **Star Trek **The Drew Carey Show *Referenced after the commercial **TV Guide *Referenced in Weird Newscasters **Star Trek, Captain Kirk, and Spock **The Padres **Los Angeles **Dukes of Hazzard *Referenced in Greatest Hits **The U.S Postal Service **ABC **The Drew Carey Show **Tina Turner *Referenced in Helping Hands **The Drew Carey Show Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episode US-8007 Episode Quotables Category:US Series Category:Season 1 (US) Category:Greg Proops Episodes (US) Category:Drew Series Category:Season 1 Taping